A conventional display apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the conventional display apparatus, a backlight is disposed behind a liquid crystal panel. The backlight is configured such that a metal frame holds a light guide plate assembly that is configured such that a plurality of light sources are disposed on a peripheral surface of a light guide plate formed of a transparent member in a rectangular shape in plan view. Light emitted from the light sources is incident on the light guide plate to be guided to be emitted from a front surface of the light guide plate as illumination light which illuminates the liquid crystal panel.
The frame has a bottom surface portion facing a rear surface of the light guide plate, peripheral surface portions standing on a peripheral edge of the bottom surface portion on four sides thereof, and upper surface portions bent inwardly from upper ends of the peripheral surface portions. One of the peripheral surface portions is pivotably supported with respect to the bottom surface portion, and the other peripheral surface portions on the other three sides are integrally formed with the bottom surface portion by bending a metal plate. A pair of opposing peripheral surface portions one of which is the peripheral surface portion pivotably supported on the bottom surface portion has a greater height from the bottom surface portion than the other opposing pair of peripheral surface portions orthogonal to the former pair.
The light guide plate assembly is inserted from an end surface opened by rotation of the pivotable peripheral surface portion and slid between two opposing peripheral surface portions into a position where three of the upper surface portions cover the light guide plate assembly. Next, the opened one peripheral surface portion is rotated back to the position where it stands, so that the light guide plate assembly is covered by the four upper surface portions. Then, the liquid crystal panel is slid and inserted between the two opposing peripheral surface portions having the greater height. Thereby, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight are integrally held by the frame.